Biopharmaceutical agents such as therapeutic recombinant proteins are often produced using rodent cells, insect cells, or mammalian cells. A concern associated with the production of biopharmaceuticals in this manner is potential viral contamination resulting from viral infection of the cells. One way to alleviate this concern is to inactivate the viruses.